The Heart In the Present
by That One Username Thing
Summary: For their six month anniversary Kya decides to write Izumi a poem.


In frustration the water bender groaned. Running a hand through her light brown she sighed. Kya and Izumi's six month anniversary was coming up within the week. Because of this fact she needed to write her girlfriend a poem. Well Kya knew she didn't _need_ to but she felt like she had to. Obviously the girl had done something more than a poem.

Izumi was a princess, and not in a figurative sense. Kya was literally dating a princess, which wasn't a big deal to her since her father is the avatar after all. But Kya believed Izumi should be treated like one. Though she didn't say it often. Their love was mostly flirtatious but that didn't stop the fact that both cared deeply for each other.

When one is dating a princess who can have anything with a snap of their fingers it was hard to find the perfect present.

Kya knew she didn't get the perfect present but to her it was so close to perfection itself. All she needed was the poem t make it so much better.

And everything didn't fit at all. None of the words fit. Kya knew she wasn't the best at poetry but she new how much Izumi loved it.

Whenever Kya popped in at the palace for surprise the princess was reading poetry. She always claimed that she was studying but Kya knew otherwise. That smile on her face could not be formed from reading about Fire Nation traditions. While Izumi smiled often it was never a smile she had around Kya. That smile was specifically for poetry.

Izumi never wrote poetry herself. That fact always baffled Kya but she let it slid.

Looking back at the present she had for her girlfriend the wording for the poem hit her. Grinning widely at the paper she begun writing.

* * *

The fire bending princess smiled when she saw her girlfriend. Walking back to the table she kissed her on the cheek before sitting down on the table. "I'm surprised. I was expecting a bouquet of flowers. Not a fancy dinner."

With a laugh Kya feigned a gasp, "Is that what you think of me? I can't be serious?"

Before Izumi could correct her girlfriend the waiter walked up to their table.

"Hello, my name is Yeong. I will be serving you tonight. Do you two know what you want to drink or do you need a few?"

The couple shared a glance and before Kya could ask for a few minutes Izumi spoke up, "Hello Yeong. Yes we would like a nice white zinfandel. Would that be possible?"

The waiter's eyes widened slightly, "Are you sure? It's the most expensive."

Izumi smiled at him sweetly, "I'm sure. There's no rush, take your time. And thank you."

Smiling at her girlfriend Izumi said, "I hope you didn't mind. I know you don't really drink much wine since you tend to mostly drink with Bumi." Laughing slightly she added, "And we all know he would rather die then drink anything that's not scotch or brandy."

Kya shook her head, "Not in the slightest. Besides the princess knows best after all."

"So I heard that Bumi joined the military. How's that working out? I know how close you two are." Izumi was close with Bumi when they were younger, due to their closeness in age and she noticed how much he loved his little sister. Knowing him he probably put off joining for a few years to stay with Kya.

A sad smile fell upon Kya's face. Even though it had been a few weeks since Bumi had left to be in the military she still missed him immensely. "Yeah. He's set a little since he's been employed. Seems to be enjoying himself and I'm happy for him."

Before Izumi could note on the sad tone Kya had the waiter came back with the wine and two glasses. "Hello ladies. Have you two decided what you're going to have tonight?"

Both of them completely forgot to look at the menus so they quickly scanned it while he poured the wine. Neither of them could decide so Izumi decided to tell the waiter, "How about you ask the chef what are the two best of his works and have him prepare that. If he has any issue with that just tell him to talk to me."

Nodding he collected their menus and headed towards the kitchen.

The two went back to conversing about how they've been lately when the chef walked to their table. He was about to complain until he saw the two that were at the table. "Hello Madames. I hope you two are having a wonderful night." There was no way he was going to complain to the fire nation princess and daughter of Avatar Aang.

"It's wonderful, thank you." Kya answered and then noticed the chef was quickly gone. Shrugging the two went back to their conversation.

After a bit the waiter came back to the table, "Compliments of the chef himself. For you madame." Yeong said placing a plate in front of Izumi, "And for you as well."

Smiling the two women thanked him.

* * *

Back at the palace the two were laughing as they walked toward Izumi's room. Noticing the guards looks Kya laughed, "Oooooh scandalized of you. The princess is taking a girl to her room. Oh and look at the time!"

Izumi laughed while shaking her head at her goofy girlfriend. Pushing her slightly with a laugh she said "Oh shut up, you dork."

When the two got to her room Izumi collapsed on her bed in the most dramatic way possible. "My feet are killing me!" Within a few seconds she sat back up, "Now I now you've been dying to give me whatever you got me so on with it."

The water bender laugh but handed Izumi the gift bag that was near her. Slowly Izumi opened it and pulled out the picture frame. There, in the frame was a picture of Kya and Izumi during their first dance as a couple.

"Kya! This is so sweet. I didn't even know someone took a picture of this. This is amazing." The princess gushed and held the frame close to her.

Beaming with pride she added, "You didn't read the poem surrounding it."

_People always say many things about love_

_Like when you first see them you'll now its them_

_Or how your parents can always tell when you're in love_

_But neither of those are true_

_or if they are not to us_

_because that never happened to us_

_We grew up as friends_

_not even close but that didn't matter_

_because maybe if we were closer_

_then maybe we wouldn't be what we are today_

_when you first saw me, just a few days old_

_you didn't fall in love with me_

_and my first memory of you isn't with romantic love_

_and when we developed feelings for each other _

_neither of our parents knew_

_I doubt even we knew at the time_

_so neither of those commonly hear things are true_

_and even if they should; it doesn't matter_

_because our love isn't meant to be defined by others_

_we define it ourselves_

_no one can control it_

_just us_

_the hippie_

_and the bookworm _

_because we know each other_

_and thats all that matters_

_our love is ours_

_and will always be that way_

While Izumi read the poem Kya wrote the smile she only had for poetry appeared. Just seeing that made her heart flutter in joy. "Oh Kya. This is just, it's wonderful."

While Kya was blushing Izumi handed her a neatly wrapped box. Looking hesitantly at her girlfriend she slowly opened it. Inside was a small vase that resembled the beach. Inside was a chain holding a sea blue heart.

Kya mentioned on occasions how much she loved the water but the cold and the beach was the perfect place. Izumi took note of that and made sure to have it where Kya could always have the beach with her.

Instead of thanking her girlfriend in words she hugged her tightly. Kya hadn't gotten a present this touching since her 15th birthday from Bumi.

Izumi lifted Kya's chin up from her shoulder and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I'm glad you love it."


End file.
